


Emergency Meeting

by Threatie



Category: Among Us (Video Game)
Genre: Horror, dead in electrical, experimental fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-04
Updated: 2020-11-04
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:20:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 837
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27387067
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Threatie/pseuds/Threatie
Summary: "What would Among Us fic even look like?"Well...maybe like this!
Comments: 2
Kudos: 15





	Emergency Meeting

Yellow was an optimist, and they figured the best thing that could be done with an unpleasant task was to get it over _first_. Just a quick run through electrical, fuse box to wires to power transfer, and then they could be out again, safe in the light of the hallway with the sound of their crewmates voices filtering in from other, less secluded rooms.

A fuel can chimed helpfully on their visor as they ran through storage, but no; they'd be back in storage soon anyway. They were pretty sure rewiring electrical would jack up a panel in here, too, and then they could multitask!

Besides, the best thing that could be done with an unpleasant task was not to let oneself get distracted. Get it done, get back to the comforting familiarity of their crew. Simple!

And, as Yellow sprinted around the final corner, they saw that, actually, they weren't alone after all! Orange stood at the fuse box, staring thoughtfully at its inner workings. Yellow cut a respectful distance around them, but as they unhooked their own panel and began, carefully, to reconnect the wires, they couldn't keep from taking a quick glance over at their crewmate, really _feeling_ the camaraderie. And Orange was looking back at them, too! Yellow felt a surge of affection as they turned their attention back to the disconnected wires. There was no worry left in their mind when their vision went suddenly black.

Yellow was an optimist, and as they stared down at their own body on the floor, it occurred to them to be thankful that they hadn't felt the spear that had shattered their face plate and flung their blood across the wall. 

-

Medbay was bright and clean. Cyan hummed to themselves as they carefully added reagent to the waiting test tubes. The scanner beeped happily as the last drop was added, cheery green text scrolling by to invite Cyan to take a break, go grab a coffee; the machine would take it from here. 

Cyan rocked back on their heels, smiling at nothing in particular. There was something so _satisfying_ about a job well done.

Now that they had stopped humming, the only sound in the room was the faint, low drone of the scanner. Steady and constant, the kind of noise it was easy to tune out.

Well, that and the faint snapping noises that sometimes filtered over from electrical.

Cyan's gaze strayed, almost apprehensively, to the innocent-looking grate mostly hidden behind the scanner. Noises drifted up from there, sometimes. Reminders that a single wall was all that separated the well-lit medbay from the dark, cluttered electrical room. It made Cyan shiver a little, to remember the times when they'd been sent into that remote, foreboding space. Stepping over stray cables on the floor, clicking circuit breakers back into place while looking over their shoulder.

The grate made a deep, resonating _clanging_ noise. Cyan turned away from it, checking the timer on their samples. 44 seconds left.

When they turned back, Orange was standing right behind them. 

Cyan squeaked, leaping up onto the scanner platform. "Oh, I'm sorry! I didn't-"

"No problem." Orange's voice was low and calm. "Room for two in here."

"Oh, yes; I-" Cyan stepped shakily down, edging carefully around Orange as they vacated the platform. "I- I suppose you'll want to scan-"

"I don't have that task."

Orange didn't elaborate further, and Cyan quaked under their gaze for a second longer before managing a weak "...Oh." Then, "So, w-what task-?"

Wordlessly, Orange pointed behind them. Cyan glanced back, then wished they hadn't. Somehow, keeping Orange within their line of sight felt _important_. The lack of visual contact tugged on their awareness like a task arrow flashing on their visor. 

"...R-right." The customary medbay silence seemed to be rising, pressing up at Cyan like a living, _hunting_ thing. "W-well, there's..." their gaze searched desperately for the blinking timer. "...t-there's 32 more seconds..."

"I wouldn't worry about it." The words came from right beside their ear, a whisper so low they almost couldn't hear it, and some new instinct _screamed_ at Cyan to not look back, that the time for looking at Orange had passed. "My timer's almost up."

Cyan could feel their crewmate's presence, close but not quite touching them, trapping them between their body and the scanner. Unbidden, a sob rose in Cyan's throat, as though their body had given in to a despair their mind hadn't yet processed. 

All the lights in the medbay flashed red. Cyan and Orange leapt away from each other as though electrocuted, the Emergency Meeting call shutting out all other input on their visors. As they sprinted together towards the cafeteria, Cyan made a mental note to hang around after the meeting, get the trash taken care of. A little time in the safe, spacious room would give Orange plenty of space to return to medbay and run their own samples.

Cyan hoped the rest of their tasks would keep them far, _far_ apart. 


End file.
